Summer Rain
by Petra Pen
Summary: Yusuke gets caught in a summer rain and Kurama finds him. [[YusukeXKurama]] [[SLASH]][[COMPLETE]]
1. Summer Rain

**AN: Don't own.**

**Title**: Summer Rain

**Chapter One: **Summer Rain

_Warnings_: Slash and AU

Yusuke had been walking to the park when the rains had picked up leaving him stranded and with no way to get home. He lived on the other side of town and by the time he would make it home he would have been soaked and he didn't feel like getting any wetter than he had to. He ran under a near by awning and grumbled. He did not like the rain, at least when it kept him from going to Genkai's temple.

"Great! Now grandma is going to be mad at him." He said, it was the last thing he needed right now was for her to start training him to death, again.

"Yusuke why are you outside? It's pouring out here." Kurama said as he walked up behind Yusuke and closed his umbrella as he stepped under the awning with Yusuke.

"I got caught here. It's an hour to my house and I don't feel like walking all that way in the rain, I was going to just wait it out here under the awning but you showed up so that's why I'm out here." Yusuke said as if it was the most logical of all answers. To him it was.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at Yusuke but then smiled.

"Come on then. We don't need our Spirit Detective dying from a cold." Kurama said, almost smugly, as he unlocked the door behind Yusuke.

Yusuke whistled looking at the size of the building Kurama lived in.

"Dang Kurama! This place is huge!" Yusuke said as he followed Kurama into the apartment building.

Kurama kept walking as he talked.

"My step-dad is a politician so he's paying for it. He's so busy doing his job and mom just never notices I'm gone so that normally works out real well for missions. Every once in a while all of us will be home together and then I get the third degree from them about my disappearing acts but after they drink their tea they seem to forget what they were yelling at me about." Kurama said smirking when he looked back at Yusuke.

Yusuke gave him a smug look in return.

"What plant? Human or Maki?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama laughed slightly.

"It's called Cassinane Blossom and it's from Maki. It really does wonders on the memory. It can get rid of the ones you don't want people to keep and it replaces them with what you want them to remember. I'll show it to you if we ever go to Maki together." Kurama said as he unlocked the door to his apartment, stepping back to allow Yusuke to enter.

As Kurama entered he closed the door behind and kicked off his off his shoes.

"My room is the second door on the right and the bathroom is the black door in my room. Get a shower and I'll see about finding you some clothes that will fit. You're a tad smaller than me." Kurama said as he pushed Yusuke towards his room to shower.

Yusuke nodded his head as Kurama walked into what he assumed was the kitchen.

Kurama fixed them some sandwiches and then waited until he heard the shower start before he went back to his room to find something for Yusuke to wear.

He set the food down on his bed and then began to go through his chest of drawers. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a white T-Shirt along with a pair of sweat pants that were once apart of his school gym uniform. He then laid down on his bed and placed his hands behind his head as he began to space out.

"Hey Kurama, you got something I can wear? That summer rain really goes straight to the bone sometimes" Yusuke said, startling Kurama from his thoughts.

Kurama looked and Yusuke and froze. Yusuke stood in the doorway of his bathroom, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel. Yokou Kurama growled a deep throated growl from deep within Kurama. He wanted out. Now.

**End of Chapter One**

**AN: Two more chapters to go! Enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	2. Desire and Want

**Title:** Summer Rain

**Chapter Two:** Desire and Want

**Rating:** M

Kurama got up from his bed and made his way to were Yusuke stood. He wrapped an arm around his waist and the other went to his neck. His mouth began to trail kisses down his neck his teeth, sharper than a normal humans, grazed the meeting point of neck and shoulder causing Yusuke to shiver.

Kurama seemed to growl at his shiver.

"You like that?" he asked his voice husky with desire.

Yusuke just groaned as Kurama smirked against his neck and ran his teeth back over the same spot on his neck. Yusuke arched into Kurama's touch and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him. Kurama wrapped both of his arms around Yusuke's waist and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss.

When they needed to breathe they pulled back reluctantly, Kurama resting his head lightly on the shorter boy's forehead looking him in the eye.

"That was…wow." Yusuke said after he managed to catch his breathe.

Kurama or, was it Yokou, smirked and leaned in towards his ear.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said his voice husky with desire for his new found boyfriend.

Yusuke looked at him for a second and then a smug look crossed his face. Two could play at that game.

"Oh really?" Yusuke asked. "Then teach me" ,was his smug yet anxious reply.

Kurama complied with his request as he tightened his hold on Yusuke's waist as he pinned him against the wall behind him, forcing his hands above his head.

Yusuke tried to break free but it only caused Kurama to tighten his hold on Yusuke's arms.

"I know you. If I let go of your arms you're going to try and retaliate so this will do." Kurama said as vines crept out of the wall to wrap around his arms and legs leaving him chained by the plants to the walls. He then went down on his knees in front of Yusuke. His hand undid the button on the jeans and then stopped, looking at Yusuke's face.

"If I continue I won't be able to stop. Tell me to stop and I will." Kurama said as he ran his hand across the rise in Yusuke's pants. Yusuke just bucked into Kurama's touch telling Kurama all he needed to know.

Kurama swiftly pulled Yusuke's pants down around his ankles and hooked his thumbs on the waist line of his boxers, slipping them down slowly, teasing Yusuke who squirmed as Kurama's breathe hit his dick causing him to shudder against Kurama who grinned a teasing grin and took Yusuke into his mouth, sucking softly at first and then harder.

"Kurrr…ugh..maaa" Yusuke growled out as he bit the tip of his dick, causing Yusuke to release his seed into Kurama's mouth , Kurama swallowed the seed, licking his lips as he stood back up and began to slowly kiss Yusuke's neck. Yusuke moaned just as Kurama's fangs sank into Yusuke's neck marking him as his causing Yusuke to drift off into a deep sleep that he wouldn't wake up from until his body and mind had accepted Kurama as his mate.

**End Chapter Two**

AN: Some of you may be wondering why I didn't allow Yusuke to have Kurama. That will be explained in the next and final chapter of _Summer Rain_.**01/28/07 fixed the last paragraph as it made no possible since unless Kurama has two heads(minds out of the gutter folks) which I do not think he does.**


	3. Forever My Mate

**Title: Summer Rain**

**Chapter Three: **Forever my mate

**AN:** This is the last chapter of Summer Rain if you would like a sequel let me know.

Kurama looked up from the book he was reading when he heard Yusuke moan, a sign that he had woken up finally. It had scared him when Yusuke hadn't woken up after two days, finally on the third day he was waking up.

Kurama looked at Yusuke's face to see a pair of black onyx eyes staring back at him.

"You're awake." Kurama said softly, setting down his book in favor of running his hand lightly through his hair.

Yusuke tired to speak but his voice was hoarse.

"Yeah." Hs whispered softly to Kurama, never taking his eyes off him "Looks like my body accepted the changes."

Kurama attentively ran a hand through Yusuke's hair causing him to close his eyes and relax a little.

"I know what you want to ask so go ahead and ask." Yusuke said as he moved his head back into Kurama's hand a bit.

"Did you accept me?" Kurama asked quietly, sacred of the answer.

Yusuke reached out his hand and pulled Kurama in for a searing kiss that left his head spinning.

"My mate, forever." Was Yusuke's quite reply as they held each other.

**End of Summer Rain**

**AN: If you want a sequel let me know.**


End file.
